Until Then
by broken hummingbird
Summary: Mayaka telah begitu terbiasa dengan zona abu-abu. Pertanyaannya di sini adalah: sampai kapan? — Mayaka, Satoshi.


**Disclaimer:** Honobu Yonezawa. Tak ada keuntungan material yang didapatkan dari fanfic ini, hanya sebuah kepuasan belaka.  
**Pairings:** Satoshi/Mayaka.  
**Warning:** Minim dialog, banyakan komtemplasi, onesided!Mayaka. Drabble. In which the author believes Mayaka deserved better.  
**AN:** Buat seseorang yang rikues, sebagai sesama shipper yang butuh tambahan asupan SatoMaya. Tapi sayang sekali akooh adalah author kedjam HOHOHO. #shot  
**AN2:** Oh, hai, penghuni fandom, salam kenal! :3/ *waves*

* * *

.

**Until Then**  
©broken hummingbird

.

* * *

.

Pertanyaannya di sini adalah: _sampai kapan_?

.

* * *

.

Mayaka telah begitu terbiasa dengan respon yang berada dalam zona abu-abu. Kata-kata yang tak memberikan jawaban sesuai dengan keinginan, namun juga tak mengindikasikan hal sebaliknya. Ambiguitas—kau bisa mengintepretasikan senyum dan juga tawa serta candaan itu menjadi dua sisi koin yang berbada dalam satu waktu sekaligus. Akan tetapi dugaan dan terkaan atas tanggapan tersebut dipengaruhi oleh subjektivitas, dan ia tak bisa mengandalkannya untuk menjadi landasan. Tidak valid, tidak bisa dipercaya; karena _hati_ berperan besar, sementara otak tersingkirkan.

Tak ada kejelasan, tak pernah ada jawaban yang pasti.

Mayaka _terlalu terbiasa_ dengan segala tanggapan kelabu itu, hingga rasanya dia tak lagi mengharap akan ada perubahan setelah beberapa waktu berlalu. Seakan saat-saat seperti ini sudah lebih dari cukup baginya. Dia yang terus dan terus saja memamerkan betapa besar perasaan suka yang dipendamnya pada Satoshi di muka umum, serta Satoshi sendiri yang terus dan terus saja melarikan diri dari kewajiban untuk menjawab dengan kejelasan—keadaan statis seperti itu, lebih baik daripada merasakan patah hati, kan?

Satoshi tak berkata bahwa kelakuannya membuat jengah atau memintanya untuk menghentikan itu semua. Bagu, bukan?

Tapi—

_..sampai kapan ia akan mampu bertahan?_

.

* * *

.

Mungkin akan lebih mudah baginya jika sedari awal Satoshi mengutarakan jawaban dalam bentuk kalimat tegas, berupa penolakan yang dingin. Lebih kasar dan lebih kejam, lebih baik. Setidaknya, dengan begitu ia akan menyadari seberapa tinggi dan seberapa tebal tembok yang memisahkan mereka, dan seberapa keras dia harus berusaha untuk memanjatnya hingga tiba di sisi seberang. Dengan begitu, Mayaka akan bisa mempertimbangkan, apakah dia mampu atau tidak dalam melakukannya.

Tapi tidak.

Satoshi memilih untuk mengambil posisi di wilayah abu-abu, membiarkan Mayaka menerka-nerka sendiri.

Sentuhan pada kulit yang lebih lama dari semestinya, nada dalam sapaan yang lebih lembut daripada saat menghadapi orang lain, ingatan mengenai trivia sepele seperti manga atau penganan kesukaan. Satoshi selalu saja memberikan sesuatu yang akan melambungkan harapan dan membuat Mayaka hampir yakin dia akan berhasil membuat Satoshi jatuh bertekuk lutut di hadapan segala perjuangannya selama ini.

Tapi kemudian Satoshi akan menarik diri dan mengatakan sesuatu yang akan membawa Mayaka kembali ke petak semula, kebingungan dan tak mengerti. Terombang-ambing antara ya dan tidak. Harapannya—apakah hanya bayang-bayang belaka, atau memang nyata ada?

_Sampai kapan mereka akan memainkan pola ini?_

.

* * *

.

Valentine di tahun itu adalah puncak segalanya.

Cokelat yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba, kebohongan demi kebohongan, raut wajah tak bersalah.

Di akhir hari, Mayaka menangis sampai airmatanya habis, sampai tenggorokannya serak, sampai mata membengkak besar. Hatinya tak sanggup jika harus menghadapi kejadian seperti ini lebih dari satu kali. Dia ingin memukul Satoshi tepat di muka untuk melampiaskan segala perasaan yang bercampur aduk di dalam dada. Nyeri.

_Sampai kapan tenaganya akan terkuras?_

.

* * *

.

"Mayaka."

"Fuku-_chan_."

_Sampai kapan—_

.

* * *

.

Di satu waktu, Mayaka _akan_ tersenyum. Setengahnya diakibatkan rasa bersalah (karena perasaan yang ia paksakan selama bertahun-tahun, karena kekeraskepalaannya untuk menyerah, karena apa yang dia lakukan sepertinya hanya mencipta masalah belaka), dan setengahnya lagi karena lega (karena dia tak harus merasakan sakit lagi, karena dia tak akan tercabik dalam bimbang yang menyiksa, karena dia pada akhirnya bisa—_melepaskannya_).

Mayaka _akan_ menatap Satoshi dengan matanya yang cemerlang, penuh semangat, berani.

Mayaka _akan_ tertawa lepas, sebebas kepakan sayap burung di alam liar—

"Aku menyerah, Fuku-_chan_."

—dan dia _akan_ memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar dari zona abu-abu di antara mereka.

.

* * *

.

Sudah cukup, sampai _di sini_ saja.

Dia lelah dan tak lagi ingin melanjutkan permainan.

.

* * *

**.**

**End.**

**.**


End file.
